


Better Than Any Fantasy

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever would have thought a threesome with your best friend and the president could feel so easy? Kara POV, written for a multi challenge at BSG Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Any Fantasy

I can’t believe Lee talked me into this. 

We should be half in the bag on Galactica, kicking some nugget ass at Triad. Instead, we’re not nearly drunk enough on Colonial One helping the frakking president sort through boxes of crap.

Gods, the woman bats her eyes and calls him _Captain Apollo_ and he’s at her side like a show puppy. Actually, watching him pant after her is the only thing that makes this anywhere near worth it. It would be disgusting if it weren’t so frakking hilarious. 

“Are you alright, Madame President?”

It’s like the fourth time he’s asked and I look up to see what prompted it this time. The last query came when his queen found an old book she’d read some time in college and had the audacity to sigh aloud.

Well, actually, Roslin does look tired now and a little pale. She’s settled herself on one of the boxes and is rubbing her neck with one hand. 

“I’m fine, Captain,” she says from under the veil of red hair that’s covered her face. She looks up, swipes it back, and grins wryly. “I really should remember to ask Billy if there’s a masseuse in the fleet.”

I know what he’s going to do probably before he does. Guy’s a frakking boy scout but I’d bet a million cubits he won’t pass up a pretense to touch his pretty president. 

He doesn’t, of course, and I have to stifle a snort when he practically jumps over a pile of boxes to get to her side. He takes her almost empty glass of Ambrosia from her hand, sets it down on her desk, and gets into position behind her. 

I do have to roll my eyes at the reverent way he pushes her hair to the side and makes some corny comment about having a reputation for his magic hands. He’d kill me if I piped up and told her exactly how he got that reputation so I slice into another box and tell myself not to be jealous. 

I can’t decide of which one of them when, on his first stroke, she starts making these breathless little noises. I look up just in time to see Lee’s eyes go wide. He keeps pressing on Roslin’s skin but I can tell he’s thinking he miscalculated. 

Hell, even I’m getting turned on after a minute, when she starts moaning fully and loud. You’d have to be a frakking dead monk to think those throaty noises, coming from the ice queen no less, weren’t erotic. 

Roslin’s face is covered by her hair again so I look at Lee again and actually feel bad for him. He looks pained. I figure his uniform pants are getting pretty tight and, when I shift angles, I can see that I’m right. 

“Oh, Captain Apollo, feels so good,” Roslin sighs softly, her low voice an unmistakable purr. 

Gods, I wish I had a camera. Lee’s eyes actually rolled back in his head when she did that. The image of the president’s buttoned up Captain Apollo blowing his load in his boxers just inches from her neck flashes across my stupid brain at the same instant I take a long swig of my ambrosia and suddenly I’m laughing and choking at the same time. 

I start sucking in air and the commotion is enough to make Roslin look up, a concerned look on her face.

“Lieutenant, Gods, are you alright?”

I wave my hands at her but the sight of Lee hard behind her sets off another laughing fit and I can’t manage to answer. Predictably, she looks back at Lee to see if he’s worried. 

And comes face to face with the bulge in his pants. 

She jumps back, just a bit, and Lee looks like he’s about to die. His face is the frakking color of Roslin’s hair. 

“Oh, well,” she says with a shaky laugh, “well.” 

She shakes her head as if to clear it and looks up at Lee. 

“Is that for me, Captain Apollo?”

Her voice is low again and I can actually see Lee start when the silky notes shoot straight through his erection. 

“Madame President, I am so sorry,” he gasps. He opens his mouth to continue but Roslin stops him with a raised hand. 

For a second I’m afraid Ms. Airlock is going to do something scary to Lee and I start thinking of ways to get him out of here alive without getting court martialed. Then she turns to me and smiles almost shyly. 

“Lieutenant, I think something’s come up,” she glances down at Lee’s erection with a smirk, “that needs attention. You’re more than welcome to stay and help but, well, if it makes you uncomfortable…”

She bats her eyelashes down at the floor and then back up at me and I’m shocked as shit to realize she’s flirting. With me. 

Gods. If I had a dick I’d be as hard as Lee.

I know I should probably be a friend and beg off, let Adama frak the president senseless on his own but it’s his fault I’m here and I’m not one to turn down a free frak. Or a challenge. 

I smile at the president and stand to walk over to them. Lee still looks like he’s dreaming and terrified but Roslin just smiles when I stroke her hair back from her face and stroke her cheek with my thumb. 

She arches her long neck up gracefully and I accept the invitation to kiss her softly. She tastes like ambrosia and lipstick and I’m shocked when her hand threads through my hair and she kisses me back. 

I pull away because, air, and she’s smiling a gentle, almost surprised smile. Her eyes are sparkling when she looks up at Lee. 

“Alright with you if Lieutenant Thrace joins us, Captain?”

Lee groans. Actually groans out loud and that makes the president giggle. Hard. It breaks the tension and Lee and I join her but when we all calm down a bit of awkwardness creeps in. 

Yeah. Good question. How exactly do you start a frak with the president and your best friend?

Roslin hesitates for a second and I realize she’s not sure either. However, she’s not where she is by being indecisive. 

“Alright, you two. Undress each other,” she orders with a wave of her hand. 

Lee catches my eye and he’s grinning like a frakking idiot. I have to give the guy credit. I half expected him to freak out and babble on about propriety or something stupid that would ruin everything. 

Then again, no guy with a boner that hard could ever think straight. Thank Gods. 

We’re both pros at stripping uniforms and even better with each other. We had to have set a record for getting each other naked and, evidently, our president was impressed. 

“I take it you’ve done this before,” she says with a smile. “I mean, to each other.”

Lee gets that look when he’s about to say something dumb so I cut him off with a nod. 

“Gods, I’d love to see that sometime.”

Roslin closes her eyes and unconsciously rubs her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and that’s when I figure out how we’re going to do this so everyone gets what they want. 

“Would you like to watch Lee eat me, Madame President?” I glance at Lee and he’s all wide eyed again, poor thing. “He’ll use his hands too. He really does have magic hands.”

Roslin looks a little surprised too but she nods slowly, like she hadn’t considered it but now thinks it’s a very good idea.

“Alright. On one condition,” I say bravely. 

She raises an eyebrow and Lee looks at me like I just grew another head. 

“You get naked and you touch yourself while you watch. No such thing as a free show.”

Her eyes narrow and suddenly I remember she was a teacher before. She must have scared her students shitless and that was before she had the keys to the airlock. 

“Are you giving the orders now, Lieutenant Thrace?”

I feel Lee tense beside me but, even though he knows her well and I don’t, I’m the one who can tell this is Laura Roslin flirting. I file that away for future thought and smile at her sweetly. 

“Well, Madame President, I always took you to be an egalitarian sort of leader.”

She hums, studies me for a moment, and starts unbuttoning her blouse.

“We’ll go with that as long as it suits me,” she says half seriously. 

Lee’s mouth almost falls off his face when her skirt follows her blouse to the floor. 

“Holy frak,” I mutter without meaning to speak.

Lee chuckles beside me. “I told you she had the best legs in the fleet.”

That makes Roslin giggle again and she thanks him playfully before taking both our hands and pulling us toward the couch. I don’t offer a single smidge of resistance when she pushes me down in a sitting position on the cool leather. 

When she settles herself in a chair and arches her back into her most presidential pose and looks at us expectantly over her glasses it’s me that starts laughing. 

Gods, who would have thought having a threesome with the president would feel so easy?

Lee starts with the kissing, he always does, and I let myself relax and enjoy the familiar tangling and the brush of his erection on my thigh. I don’t always let him go slow but, damn, it’s good when he does. I’m moaning by the time he kisses his way down my neck and takes my nipple in his teeth. 

I can hear Roslin’s breathing getting heavy and when I open my eyes I’m rewarded by the sight of the president of the Twelve Colonies with her legs splayed, a delicate hand in her plum silk panties. 

I smile at her and close my eyes, enjoying Lee’s attention on my breasts. Only when Roslin starts moaning do I push his head down and insist with my wrist that he get to work. 

I don’t mean to lock eyes with the president while Lee eats me but I do and she gasps at the sudden intimacy but doesn’t look away. Instead she groans and increases the pace of her stroking. 

Lee is a fantastic pilot, even though I’d never tell him that. He’s not a bad CAG. But he’s an absolute master at eating pussy.

I wouldn’t tell him that either but I don’t have to. My body is doing that for me and I’m muttering I’m close and shifting my hips before long. I’m desperate to come and I must look it because Roslin takes a moment from her own task to give the best order ever. 

“Hands, Captain, Apollo,” she husks, “she wants your fingers frakking her.”

Like the good little pilot he is, he obeys, and I can’t help but cry out. I feel my orgasm building and I hear myself saying I’m about to come and when I see Roslin’s head hit the back of her chair and her eyes roll back, I do. Hard. 

Lee looks quite pleased with himself when we both grow quiet but he also looks like he’s about to explode. 

Roslin seems to understand the problem when she gets up on shaky legs and makes her way over to us. She taps Lee on the shoulder and motions for him to get up. 

“Very good, Captain Apollo,” she praises, “I can certainly see how you got your reputation.”

Lee blushes and when he speaks his voice is barely more than a croak. 

“And what about you, Madame President?”

She takes him by surprise when she kisses him passionately and moves her hands around to squeeze his tight little ass. 

“I want you to frak me, Captain Apollo,” she whispers when she pulls away. 

Lee makes this strangled little noise like he’s going to choke. Gods, he probably blows his load at that line when’s he’s beating off in his rack late at night.

He doesn’t now but I can tell he’s concerned.

“It might be fast, Madame President,” he says mournfully.

She sigh and kisses him on the cheek. “Good, because that’s how I’ve always imagined it would be. Hard and fast and,” she points at her desk, “up against my desk.”

He surprises her but not me when he picks her up without pretense and carries her the few feet to her surface of choice. She’s still giggling breathlessly when he puts her down and positions her with her hands on the wood. 

I’m a bit surprised there’s no foreplay, this is Lee after all, but the guy doesn’t really have much choice with her wiggling her hips back on his erection. 

He enters her slowly and I watch her face twist in something that might be pain. He rubs her hips and asks if she’s ok and when she nods he pushes in further. When he’s fully sheathed inside she sighs happily and looks back at him wantonly. 

“Hard and fast, Captain Apollo,” she orders. 

He hesitates for just a second before obeying. I feel like I might should be doing something other than watching them from the couch but the slap of their skin together and her moans combined with his grunts has me getting wet again and I slip my hand between my legs. 

I’m sensitive from before and evidently so is the president and it doesn’t take long before she’s screaming her release. I come when she screams Lee’s name and, of frakking course, so does he. 

I’m still sated dazed by the time Lee pulls out of her and turns her around so he can kiss her and pet her hair. 

“What did we just do, Madame President?”

My ears perk up and when I open my eyes fully the president is smirking over at me, as if to commiserate on Lee being, well, Lee. 

“That, Captain Apollo, was relieving tension.” She pats him on the shoulder fondly and winks at me. “Who needs a masseuse when you’ve got Viper pilots?”


End file.
